brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 November 2012
11:58 Lolwut 12:04 So... 12:04 hi 12:06 Someone name a bionicle 12:06 And official one 12:06 *An 12:07 Hey 12:08 Should I change my avatar back to Echo's Helmet or should I keep it as Legolas? 12:08 http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs12/f/2006/339/a/b/Rolling_Stones_by_Hurdy42.jpg Heh 12:08 Hmm... Legolas is nice 12:08 Has the word, "LEGO" in it 12:08 Idk 12:08 :D 12:08 Lol LEGOlas 12:09 ikr? :D 12:10 So um for whoever's actively watching their chat window, E for Echo and L for Legolas 12:11 L 12:11 I'll draw a Nui-Rama 12:14 Who's the most experianced on chat? 12:14 At editing 12:14 idk. 12:14 Because my badges (my user page) are all messed up... 12:14 ^ 12:14 And I have no idea how to fix it 12:15 Never happened to me before now. 12:20 Finished my Nui-Rama 12:20 But I don't feel like uploading it to flickr right now, I'll do it later 12:24 Now I'm going to draw Vamprah 12:24 hi 12:25 Lol, I scared him away again 12:25 Tisk Tisk... Don't be so scary 12:29 *Wears a Chucky Mask.* 12:29 This isn't scary, right? 12:30 :P 12:31 Chucky was a stupid horror movie 12:31 I ain't afraid of no doll 12:31 I could kill Chucky with my toe. 12:33 I think watching that might be scarier than Chucky himself 12:33 Chucky's gonna get you for saying that... 12:33 Death by toe O_o 12:33 DUN DUN DUNNNN 12:33 Apologise before you disapear! 12:33 *poof* 12:33 He got my soul 12:34 wait a minute 12:34 D: Told you 12:34 He stole my decoy soul :P 12:34 I'm not afraid of Chucky. 12:34 Chucky is afraid of me. 12:34 He watched the horror film about me, had nightmares for 12 months. 12:35 (That film was banned. It was even scarier than Never say Never.) 12:35 It must be really scary then 12:35 Yeah. 12:36 It was so scary, they couldn't come up with a rating for it. 12:36 They just stamped "Unrated" on it and tossed it out the window, and it was later found my Chucky 12:37 *by 12:37 Chucky's mom now makes it so he can only watch G-rated movies. 12:38 D: SoH 12:39 Brb, before my dad eats all the chips 12:40 Dang 12:40 He finished them 12:42 Question 12:44 Do they make minifig torsos that are dk green, with female features? 12:45 I'm trying to make Jenny from DW "The Doctor's Daughter" 12:45 <1999bug> Not sure. 12:45 nice SSX Storm 12:45 Hey Nuff 12:45 thanks 12:46 just saw it 12:46 :P 12:46 and hai guys 12:47 http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_6xoH967aC00/SZyF7dxl9uI/AAAAAAAAQq0/aPLttKf1E9g/s400/daughter-3.jpg :P 12:47 Lol, Martha's face 12:47 o/ Jeyo 12:47 heyo jeyo 12:47 o/ 12:47 Hey Jeyo 12:47 B) 12:48 Can't wait to see the drawing of me 12:49 Hi 12:49 The drawing of you? 12:52 Storm. 12:54 Nuff, is that a Brickarms gun? 12:54 yeah 12:54 just got 5 contacts randomly O.o 12:57 Suilaid, 2013. o/ 12:57 ok. 12:57 @Nuff: Where is that torso from? 12:57 I feel like I've seen it before, it looks old 12:58 it's from life on mars 12:58 Ah 12:59 Did you get it from a set, or buy it individually? 12:59 bbl\ 12:59 a set for 7 bucks last year 12:59 still in box 01:00 perfect condition 01:00 i love brickcon 01:06 Lucky 01:07 brb 01:10 back 01:15 I have to go. 01:15 Bye o/ 02:32 Hello! 02:32 Hi pat, nice to make your acquaintance 02:32 g2g 02:32 Bye o/ 02:32 O/ 02:33 Hello :) 02:33 wait a sec 02:33 wha? 02:34 OK, bye o/ 02:35 #ilovetwitter 04:45 Hey Mythrun O/ 04:45 Hey Bot O/ 04:47 Hey Czech O/ 04:47 Hai 04:47 My computer is so slow... 04:52 So... How are you? 04:54 Good. 04:54 (had a successful speech :D ) 04:55 That's good :D 04:57 I'm running for a part at my school. 04:57 Hey everyone o/ 04:58 hai 04:58 Hey Shadow O/ 04:58 04:58 @Czech: That's good :) 04:59 Just bought a wooden cat from ebay :) 04:59 04:59 :) 05:00 hai 05:00 Hey Nuff O/ 05:00 I think I might be getting both 9466 and 9465 05:00 The condition's quite good whith the LEGO logo still showing. 05:00 what the--- who buys a wooden cat from e-bay???? 05:00 o/ 05:00 I made chat active B) 05:01 I bought the cat. 05:01 Behold the chat master B) 05:01 Behold the Minecraft youtube star 05:01 yup 05:01 it's true 05:02 @Czech: Speaking of MF, I saw an ad for one of the MF sets, and they narrator guy pronounced Lord Vampyre "Lord Vampire" 05:04 i saw that too 05:09 Hey Jeyo O/ 05:10 Hi 05:10 o/ 05:10 How are you? 05:11 JEYO! 05:11 05:11 :D 05:12 Are you an Admin now Jeyo? 05:12 Good job :D 05:12 Yarr, that I am. thanks :D 05:14 Hey Jeyo o/ 05:14 Well done Jeyo. 05:15 Thanks :) 05:18 :O 05:18 Heesa left. 05:18 Anyways...what's been happening? 05:18 Not much. 05:19 I bought a LEGO wooden cat from ebay. 05:20 Ooh, from the 30s/40s? 05:22 50s 05:22 from Bilofix 05:22 strom drew people 05:22 http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8165503565/ 05:22 It could be the 40s 05:23 There's just not enough information for these sets. 05:23 Which is a shame. 05:24 Yeah. The wooden toys, although they don't have much play potential IMO, are quite valuable. 05:25 Yeah but I think the price I paid was reasonable. 05:25 It was something like $40. 05:26 That may sound a lot but compared to the average price of wooden toys it's actually quite reasonablr. 05:27 *reasonable 05:29 I believe it. $40 sounds pretty good. 05:32 Yeah considering all of the storage and time the prevous owner had it. 05:33 Brb 05:35 Back 05:35 Back 05:35 WB Jeyo 05:39 Likewise 05:40 So... 05:40 User_blog:Jeyo/Article_Creation#comm-253215 05:48 back 05:48 WB Czech O/ 05:49 Czech! o/ 05:49 hai 05:56 Back 05:56 So how shall we liven up this dull chat? 05:57 Pie + caek = piecaek 05:58 I know 05:58 Weird, isn't it? 05:58 The concept of pie-cake is a gross one, seeing as I don't like pie. :P 05:58 @Jeyo: Lets throw a party! 05:59 Why spoil good cake by mixing pie into it? 05:59 XD 05:59 back 05:59 @B Shado 05:59 *WB 05:59 *Shadow 06:00 The chat was playing up for me. 06:00 *with 06:00 Ah. 06:02 Hey L2H o/ 06:02 Well. Happy Thursday (just turned 12:02 AM) 06:02 10:02 for me :P 06:02 Hey CM13. 06:02 Hey 2013 O/ 06:03 Hi. 06:03 5:03 for me :P 06:03 I should really be going to bed, but I've been so caught up in this Winter Village Book Shop 06:03 I'm so tired 06:03 I can't wait until tomorrow 06:04 ^ same 06:04 ^ 06:04 I get results for my school "role" thing - hopefully it's good news 06:05 I've applied myself for a leadership role, so, exciting stuff. 06:08 I'm getting 9468 06:08 Nice =D 06:08 Yeah :D 06:09 :O 06:09 Red links 06:09 I'm gonna go back to working on my thing 06:09 Bye 06:09 In a FA 06:09 (zzz) 06:09 O/ 06:09 o/ 06:12 I have to go now :( 06:12 noo 06:12 :O 06:12 Bye o/ 06:13 Bye o/ 06:13 :( bye 06:13 I just finished some Chocolate (Cake) 06:14 Lucky 06:15 g2g 06:15 :O 06:15 :( 06:18 Hey Legodude O/ 06:19 Hello 06:19 Hey Shadow O/ 06:19 This is really annoying me now. 06:20 For 30 mins the chat wasn't working for me. 06:21 I only just realised when no one was saying anything. 06:21 :p 06:21 :P 06:24 So... 06:26 I reckon they are making way to many Minifigures sets. 06:27 I mean they have made 3 skaters. 06:28 moro 06:30 o/ 06:31 miten menee 06:33 well i should transulate it then 06:34 how are you 06:34 moro o/ 06:37 hi 06:37 o/ 06:37 (yawn) isnt it you again 06:38 Hey we're wll friends here. 06:38 *all 06:40 Back 06:40 What the... 06:40 06:40 Bethany, what are you doing here? 06:41 bethany 06:41 ? 06:41 who 06:41 Atizfan4 06:42 ok 06:42 Anyway, Hey Korp O/ 06:42 moro 06:44 How are you? 06:44 Oh, Hi Wikan 06:46 hi brony boy 06:48 (eyeroll) 06:48 Stop calling me that 06:50 hey banana man 06:50 brb 06:53 ewok o/ 06:53 o/ :) 06:53 06:53 Hey Mr. Ewok :D !! O/ 06:53 :D 06:54 o/ 06:55 Hey Shadow O/ 06:56 hey o/ 06:57 So.. 06:57 This is so annoying!! 06:57 My chat is playing up so badly. 06:58 I wish I could say how much I feel about but can't. 07:01 Ugh 07:01 Gtg soon :( 07:01 ;( 07:02 @Mr. Ewok: Do you contribute to Wookiepedia? 07:02 Sometimes. :) 07:03 http://ewoks.wikia.com/wiki/Ewoks_Wiki 07:03 :P 07:03 *:P 07:03 ** :P 07:03 Thats my wiki! :D 07:03 o/ 07:03 I know :D 07:04 o/ 07:04 gangit 07:04 stuppid chat freezing 07:05 Mr. Ewok 07:05 I'm going to start editing on your Wiki :) 07:05 :D 07:06 Lol I deleted the page made by that stupid bot 07:06 XD 07:06 07:06 XD 07:06 emmm :/ 07:06 well 07:06 XD 07:06 It wasnt his wiki. :P 07:06 07:07 XD 07:07 Do you want to keep all the red links? 07:09 Aw man 07:09 gtg now o/ 07:09 No. :P 07:09 He just wasnt allowed to "spam" my wiki :P 07:09 Okay 07:10 I gtg now ;( 07:10 ;( o/ 07:10 O/ 07:10 bye 07:10 I might be back later 07:10 But... I might not be 07:10 :( 07:10 o/ 07:10 I gtg soon too... 07:10 ;( 07:10 Also, on your Wiki, do you want galleries on the pages? 07:10 Sure :) 07:11 The pages cant be copies of Wookiepedia or something else. 07:11 But they CANT be about the stupid child movies 07:12 You know,with the stupid girl and where Wicket is creepy and can talk.. 07:13 Yeah 07:13 :P 07:14 :P 07:14 Okay, gtg 07:14 O/ 07:14 The wiki's about Return of the Jedi,Ewok comics and the cartoon 07:14 Bye! :( o/ 07:15 Hello 07:15 o/ 07:15 :) 12:37 moro 12:37 no 12:37 noo 03:14 *test* 03:14 Helo! 03:15 Hello* 03:15 /join 2086 03:17 *test* 03:18 moro 03:18 agent o/ 03:19 Hello o/ 03:20 how are you 03:20 Good, you? 03:21 emm 03:21 kind of good 03:22 i discovered more stuff about the upcoming Hobbit movie so 03:22 i started to read the book again 03:24 and the lego game about LOTR is starting to feel more indresting 03:25 they should have made a agent game 03:25 shouldent they 03:25 Yep. 03:25 Only Agents was too small for a videogame 03:26 yes 03:26 And the only ones who would buy it would be LEGO fans 03:26 a rope from a airvent 03:26 a lego sneaking game whould be good 03:26 And its doubtful that they would get all that much money. 03:26 or a FPS sneeking one 03:26 Erm, what do you mean? 03:27 A sneaking game...? 03:30 like Deus Ex Human revolution 03:30 a stealth game 03:30 I guess that'd be interesting 03:30 but young people whould not like it :/ 03:31 Moro 03:32 Hello, Swipe Nice to make your acquaintance! O/ 03:32 And considering that LEGO aims their products towards children, it would be unlikely it would get very much money 03:32 Hello Lloyd. 03:34 it would be unlikely it would sell well* (Better wording...) 03:35 brb 03:37 iill be back in a hour or something (have to sort the dvd/vhs cabinet AGAIN) 03:39 Gtg 03:42 all stuff is out of the cabinet now 03:42 where is everybody? 03:42 well 03:59 Hi o/ 04:08 back 04:08 gosh that was a big one 04:09 Swipe! o/ 04:09 the cabinet is now re-sorted 04:10 Hi Legoboy 04:10 Do I know you? 04:13 Yeah 04:13 Don't you? 04:17 well 04:18 clone o/ 04:18 moro miten menee 04:18 Hi Clone 04:18 Hrm, no I can't say I really remember you Legoboy, you've got a very common user name... Something with the word LEGO in it, and then numbers :P 04:19 thats a common name 04:19 I'll change it Swipe 04:20 But I'm not sure what name I'd pick 04:20 I have only one time to do it 04:22 I don't know why wikia does it like that... 04:22 im not gonna change my name until somebody has something real against it 04:22 you dont have to change legoboy 04:23 Meh, I was going to change my name, but then nobody would know who I am :P 04:23 o/ 04:23 drew o/ 04:23 rock monster 04:23 Wow, Swipe, you still have more edits than me :P 04:23 Gtg 04:24 i got nothing to really edit :/ 04:24 Well... 04:24 There is 22,000+ articles... 04:24 its the thing that i dont know enything this wiki dosnt 04:24 :P 04:25 Well, Drew, I've been here longer than you so... :P 04:25 sometimes i see some real dum stuff in a page 04:25 i put it like it should 04:26 Swipe, I've had this account here longer than you've had that account :P 04:26 some people really says that i should go to the Wiki Palikka 04:27 finnsih version of Brickipedia 04:27 but 04:27 i like this one so mutch i cant go talk with sleeping south Finnish people 04:28 i got something to edit now 04:28 :) 04:28 im gonna put the Hobbit theme pages storieline more into the real stuff it had 04:28 Yeah, but I've been on wikia longer :P 04:30 You joined in 2009 :P 04:30 You told me you did several times :P 04:30 I also did 04:30 I believe you said you joined in May... 04:30 Right? 04:31 Swiperz? 04:31 I don't actually remember :P 04:32 You Drew? When did you join? :P 04:32 June 2009 :P 04:32 I know you told me 2009 once... 04:32 I think 2009 sometime is when I joined 04:32 But I forget when in 2009 04:32 Although it may have been late 2008 04:33 I joined the LMBs in 2002 :P 04:33 I bet you can't beat that >:D 04:33 JK 04:38 there we go! :) 04:47 huoh 04:47 oh 04:48 i should whrite the first chapter of apocalypse now 04:49 is there a link to your wiki in your userpage 04:49 no 04:49 propably 04:50 could you give me a link? 04:54 clone? 04:58 finally i found it 05:04 the name is In Apocalypse 05:24 done! 05:25 Clone 05:28 i did the first chapter of In Apocalypse 05:29 http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/In_Apocalypse 05:29 bye 05:59 PM 06:14 moro 06:14 Hi 06:15 clone what did you think of the chapter 1 06:15 i understand if it had too mutch i words 06:15 i didnt have enything else to start those one :P 06:16 I haven't had the chance to read it yet 06:16 ok 06:16 clone 06:16 I moved the story from my Wiki to Fictapedia http://fictapedia.wikia.com/wiki/In_Apocalypse 06:17 why did you delete this 06:17 now i have to do the stuff again 06:17 dang it 06:17 bye >:( 06:18 No I moved it (eyeroll) 06:25 Hey 06:25 o/ 06:25 Hi o/ 06:25 How are you guys? 06:26 ... 06:27 Pretty good =D 06:27 I'm guessing clone's bad... 06:27 =D At least someones happy! 06:29 "..." not bad 06:30 Just bored 06:30 Ah 06:30 Really bored 06:30 I just got three more spinner sets... 06:30 Lol 06:30 I plan to sell them soon 06:31 No surprise 06:32 Sell them a several months or a year after Ninjago ends. That way people will still remember it and they'll pay the highest price. >:) 06:33 Well people do remember exoforce and it's been years 06:33 I can sell my Ryo figure for 10$ 06:33 It's from 2006 06:33 Exo-Force was and still is better than Ninjago 06:33 I think the Ninjago figures are better than Exoforce 06:35 Really? 06:35 Yeah 06:36 Sensei Wu is better than that Sensei Keikan dude 06:36 D: 06:36 No, none of the Ninjago minifigures are better! 06:36 Hikaru FTW! 06:38 I believe that some of the fgures are a better. 06:38 Hikaru is ok 06:38 Ryo is just... Not 06:38 The Ninjago heads are more "compatible" with other heads: they look similar in the style they were made. Mixing Exo-Force and normal minifigs is like mixing Clone Wars and Classic Star Wars minifigs. 06:38 Plus the hair. I care not for the EF hair 06:39 "EF"? 06:39 Exo-Force 06:40 Per Jeyo 06:40 *face radiator* 06:40 (Then closest thing to bang my head on) 06:41 (Brb) 06:45 gtg 07:03 Clone PM 07:03 Korp, your story was not deleted. 07:04 It was moved to Fictapedia 07:04 i understand that 07:04 but the link page 07:04 i had it in a important part of my whriting system :| 07:05 Oh, sorry 07:07 Could you not just change the link? 07:08 I have to go soon. 07:08 Very soon. 07:09 D: 07:09 (Brb) 07:13 gtg now 07:18 well 07:20 i dont know how to use fictopedia :P 07:20 so thats the thing 07:20 It's just another Wiki 07:21 ok 07:21 It works the same as any other 07:22 but how do i find my own stories if they are just pages without eny other page with a link to it 07:24 thats super anoying to create them and find them 07:24 By using the categories 07:24 Or I can fix them up with links 07:24 do my stories have a own categorie or is it just a library with a billion other stories 07:26 Own category "By Korppufin" 07:26 ok 07:26 ewok o/ 07:26 http://fictapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:By_Korppufin 07:26 O/ 07:27 Could I contribute ro Fictapedia some day soon? :) 07:27 this is cool 07:28 To* 07:28 irnakk http://fictapedia.wikia.com/wiki/In_Apocalypse/Chapter_1:_A_big_mistake read it 07:28 its the first chapter of my In Apocalypse storie series 07:29 Anyone can edit that Wiki 07:29 Oh,okay. :) 07:30 That is what the Wiki was created for 07:30 ;) 07:31 every wiki has created with that motto 07:31 I inow. 07:31 Know* 07:31 But I was just checking. 07:33 can you read the storie :) 07:33 Reading it now 07:36 its a shorty now 07:41 i have to leave after you say your opinion 07:44 Anyone wanna hear a hard SW question? 07:44 You'll never know th answer. 07:44 go ahead :| 07:44 The* 07:45 In what movie(s) did the Y-Wing appear and in what scene? 07:45 whats the matter 07:45 ... 07:45 i know it was in the 4th and 5th films 07:45 and the 6th 07:46 Good 07:46 in the ends of the 4th and the 6th and the start of the 5th 07:46 Nope 07:46 In the 4th- Battle of Yavin 07:46 ok what is it 07:46 clone 07:47 did you like the storie 07:47 5th- ending where Luke gets a new hand 07:47 ok 07:47 6th- In the Hime One hangar bay. 07:47 :p 07:47 Home* 07:49 clone? 07:50 say it quiq my brother is making noises upstairs :S 07:53 nangit 07:53 i have to leave 07:53 bye 08:06 Back 08:06 Hi Irnakk o/ 08:06 Hi Jeyo. :) 08:10 Gtg bye! :( o/ 08:12 Bye o/ 08:19 Hi L2H 08:20 ..Hi. 08:22 Hi Berry 08:23 Hi Berry o/ 08:23 Jeyo 08:23 PM 08:24 PMed. 08:24 :P 08:24 Ugh. 08:24 This person on EB is ticking me off :/ 08:25 Heh, who? :P 08:26 Not you, ;) 08:27 Just.. 08:27 Some one. 08:27 They guy who found the TMNT set imeages? 08:27 images* 08:27 Why would it be me? I haven't been on in like a month. 08:27 No. 08:27 I thanked him. 08:28 Oh, dunno, BB 08:29 Have you guys seen some of my drawings? 08:29 Not the dumb digital ones 08:30 I remember the Cheerleader drawing 08:30 That was great 08:30 Yeah. 08:30 Thanks. 08:30 For my EB Icon I'm thinking of drawing my minifigure. 08:30 Navy Blue (dunno where I came up with that) 08:31 Clone 08:32 Where did you get those out of the box TMNT images 08:32 I want a link stat :) 08:32 LEGO.com 08:32 I know, I have a box image of the Baxter one up 08:32 Kraang Lab* 08:32 But I type in alt2 instead of 1 08:32 and no out of the box image 08:33 Leave it to me then ;) 08:33 .. 08:34 Wow. 08:34 Of course. 08:34 I'll back off. 08:34 New TMNT pics! 08:34 I need to work on other stuff, anyway (eyeroll) 08:34 Yeah, Clone's got it, Henry 08:34 I.. 08:34 I have mixed feelings on the Baxter set. 08:34 I was workin on it. 08:35 Same. 08:35 Clone 08:35 Please just give me a link. 08:36 DH! o/ 08:36 Hey! 08:36 (Back) 08:36 :P 08:36 08:36 Hollow.... 08:37 And clone isn't giving me a link. 08:37 Pfft. 08:37 (eyeroll) 08:38 If he did that, you'd upload the pictures before him! :P 08:39 Competition in image uploading = :P 08:39 D: 08:39 Lol 08:39 I'll probably get the little Kraang set. 08:39 I like all of them. 08:39 How hard is it to copy the URL into Google images to find the site? 08:40 Even though the set is kinda badly built. 08:40 But neither YT or Nick has episodes 4-newest 08:40 Berry 08:40 The cache.lego links, not the images.wikia 08:42 :0 08:42 Master Splinter looks like a horse -_- 08:42 A summer wave of Galaxy Squad when the first comes in April? 08:42 Ooo 08:42 :D 08:42 Where did you hear that it was a Summer wave, exactly? 08:43 Meh 08:43 Forget that. 08:43 ._. 08:43 But the first wave must be coming in April, then another in 08:43 Because I've only heard that twice, and both times were from you. 08:43 August 08:44 I'd believe April, but that's not a Summer wave and I think it is one-shot. 08:44 /| 08:44 * /\ 08:44 Hi knight o/ 08:44 .. 08:46 70709 Galaxy Squad 08:46 70708 Galaxy Squad 08:46 70706 Galaxy Squad 08:46 30230 Galaxy Walker 08:47 o.o 08:47 This makes the set look much better: 08:47 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/f/f3/79103.png 08:48 Yeah. 08:48 Is that the only set Master Horse comes in? 08:48 Kraang Lab looks like an Alien Conquest set. 08:48 (At least everything except the figures does.) 08:50 :D Just heard my Civil War lecture is today! 08:50 WHAT? 08:50 Sorry, caps lock. 08:52 I like things relating to the American Civil War. 08:52 Hey guys" 08:52 : 08:52 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=75855 08:52 ? 08:53 Some Series 11 info :P 08:53 It's boxed? 08:53 I thought he was asking what the American Civil War was... 08:53 D: 08:54 HAH! 08:54 Knew it! 08:54 Next Summers set is a Castle theme! 08:54 What? 08:54 ? 08:55 What's the new Castle theme called? 08:55 http://www.brickshop.nl/lego/legends.html 08:55 Look at the first few sets 08:55 Nothing else is new on the site. 08:56 How many Lone Ranger sets have been confirmed? 08:56 gtg 08:56 Bye 08:56 Hey Bug o/ 08:57 D: Bye DH o/ 08:57 Yep. 08:57 <1999bug> Ohai. 08:57 <1999bug> "Legends sounds like it is Fantasy" 08:58 <1999bug> xD 08:58 lol 08:58 <1999bug> Quote fail 08:58 <1999bug> xD 08:58 <1999bug> *"Legends" sounds like it is Fantasy. 08:59 There was an old theme called Legend that reintroduced retro sets. 08:59 Mostly Castle sets. 09:00 Does anyone here have the Kimono variant of Lloyd Garmadon? 09:01 I have the kimono variant of Nya. 09:01 (eyeroll) 09:01 I do, ._. 09:01 Jeyo, I'm sorry, ok? 09:02 I'm not mad or anything... 09:03 It wasn't meant to be at you. It was for anyone who had the minifigure. 09:03 Oh, ok. 09:03 :/ 09:03 :) * 09:04 :P 09:04 Ugh, (eyeroll) 09:04 (Not directed at you) 09:04 At who then? 09:04 Someone on ROBLOX 09:05 So why type it on here? 09:05 Okay, so - does anyone else have the minifigure...? 09:08 (zzz) 09:10 Hi 09:10 hello 09:12 Other than being bad action figure themes, what is so similar about Ben 10 and Galidor? (bored) 09:12 Dunno 09:12 Licensed, sci-fi? 09:13 Galidor wasn't exactly licensed... 09:13 But I meant the sets. :/ 09:14 nothing is really that similar 09:14 Aliens? 09:21 Eh. I really don't find that "Over the side" joke funny anyway... 09:21 :P 09:24 Isn't that just a load of spam images? 09:27 Eh, sort of. 09:30 (zzz) 09:33 So many new olive green parts 09:34 I really don't like that Baxter set, but I do like April. 09:36 Yeah 09:36 April showers bring May flowers. 09:36 It's cool how they printed her headband on her hair 09:37 Yeah, and her torso is pretty useful too. 09:37 Yeah 09:42 Oh, and her legs. :P 09:45 Yeah 09:46 Searching, searching.. 09:48 Nothing on the Cinema or Galaxy Squad 09:48 ._. 09:49 Um 09:49 What is 10234 09:50 I don't know. 09:51 Hmm.. 10:28 Heyo! 11:49 One statement since I was here last. :/ 11:50 ...? 11:52 Hello 11:53 Hi 11:53 Weren't we expecting more Batman main-stream sets? 11:53 I don't think so. 11:58 Is that over the side thing something I'd have to watch the show to get? 2012 11 08